


Every Pleasure is a Bore

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [15]
Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Mindy St. Claire is doing lines of coke in a club with two handsome businessmen and hating every minute of it.
Relationships: Mindy St. Claire/Patrick Bateman
Series: Quickie Crossovers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Every Pleasure is a Bore

The cocaine is making the men's small talk even more grating. Mindy doesn’t care about their jobs in finance (except to be smug that she makes more than them,) she doesn’t care about their feelings on pop music, she doesn’t care about their workout routines. She only cares that they’re good looking enough for a casual threesome, and she’s already planning out the sexual acts that will keep their mouths occupied and make them shut the fuck up. Maybe she could get them to fuck each other while she watched.

The blare of the club music at least is drowning out some of the chatter. Mindy still resents having to share her cocaine with them (good stuff, not like the powdered-down shit they brought,) but really, what else does she have to do this night? If not these two idiots, it would be someone else sharing her cocaine and making plans to share her bed. These two- Patrick and Tim, or maybe Derek and Jim?- seem to be in decent physical shape, and so is she (Patrick complimented her “hard body” when she took off her jacket,) and the cocaine is giving enough of an energy boost that she imagines they could try some of the more physically taxing positions back home.

“We could call a limo,” she’s saying, “or whatever you want to do.”

“What I want to do is skin you alive and dump your body off the Brooklyn Bridge,” says one of them.

“Whatever,” Mindy replies. “It’s not like anything either of us does really matters. I’ve done so much coke, I don’t think I’d even feel you skinning me.”

She looks up casually at Patrick (his name was Patrick, right?) and his face is utterly blank. Not blank as in bored, blank as in stunned. For once in the whole evening, he has nothing to say. Mindy considers doing another line, but at this point she’s probably facing diminishing returns.

“You have a good personality,” Patrick says at last. And Mindy doesn’t know why, but that’s the thing that sets her off.

“Oh, fuck’s sake,” she snarls. “I don’t have a good personality, and neither do you. How much coke did we just do? If I gave even a fraction of my drug money to charity, I could have made a significant dent in New York’s homeless population.”

“I’ve already made a dent in that population,” Patrick says.

“Like you care. All that bullshit about abortion and Sri Lanka? You don’t give a shit about abortion or Sri Lanka. None of us do, because we’re all full of shit. Our lives are meaningless and empty and it’s our own goddamn fault. I have nothing but contempt for you, and you feel the same way towards me. Maybe even worse, because I bet you hate women. The only reason I don’t hate men right back is that it’s too much effort. If we disappeared, nobody would notice except that they’d be able to rent out our apartments.”

Now Patrick is looking at her with eyes so wide he could be a cartoon alien. Maybe he always was an alien wearing human skin, it’s not like she’d been paying enough attention to him to notice. Even Tim (or possibly Jim) has started looking at her like she’s some kind of new species never before encountered by science.

“Fuck you both,” she says without any kind of intensity, “and fuck me too. I’m going to go out and save some lives. Maybe that’ll give some fucking meaning to my empty goddamn existence.”

Mindy stands up, grabs the bag with the rest of her cocaine, and heads towards the nearest door. There’s a sign above it saying THIS IS NOT AN EXIT. She pushes her way through it.


End file.
